The present invention relates to a portable vehicle covering device and more particularly pertains to protecting a vehicle from sun damage and other elements.
The use of vehicle covering devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle covering devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of covering vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,321 to Moyet-Ortiz discloses a portable vehicle garage structure constructed of a fabric with a frame constructed of lightweight material, such as aluminum or steel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,842 to Ross discloses a retractable automobile cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,033 to Gillem discloses a fabric car cover.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable vehicle covering device for protecting a vehicle from sun damage and other elements.
In this respect, the portable vehicle covering device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a vehicle from sun damage and other elements.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable vehicle covering device which can be used for protecting a vehicle from sun damage and other elements. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.